henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave
Dave is a police officer, and later night guard who appeared in'' Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond'' and Infiltrating the Airship. ''Escaping the Prison'' He appears alongside another officer to notify Henry that he's "free to go", but he was joking and he started laughing at Henry for falling to his joke. They came to deliver him a package, claiming that Dave already checked the package for anything "useful" (to help Henry escape); but Dave, however, forgot to check the package before giving it to Henry. He lies by assuring that he did, for not wanting to "lose his job". When Dave goes away with his partner, Henry finds a cake, and inside, a truly helpful tool (depending on player's choice) which lets Henry escape. He was later fired. ''Stealing the Diamond'' When he got fired from the police, he found his new job as a night security guard in the museum targeted by Henry in his attempt to steal the Tunisian Diamond. He was set to guard the World War II section. When Henry demolished the wall with a pick, Dave started telling a security guard holding a revolver about the events of Henry's escape. Then, Henry throws a model airplane to the security guard's head and Dave starts running away to get help. He crashes into a column and knocks himself out. ''Infiltrating the Airship'' After events of'' Stealing the Diamond'', Dave somehow got captured by the Toppat Clan, an organization of criminals. They then took him into their airship and locked him into a cell next to the vault area. A key that opens his cell was left next to the Toppat computer. Henry has the option to pick it up. If he does, later he frees him. Dave flees and manages to get inside the vault. He falls from the ceiling, but survives and runs away. The airship later crashes because Henry steals a Ruby from the vault. This leads to a huge chaos in which many Toppat members and (possibly) prisoners are killed. Dave's fate was not revealed. In any other ending, Dave remains locked in his cell, and his ultimate fate is unknown. However, PuffballsUnited did confirm he is alive. Personality Dave seems to be a forgetful person since he forgot to check the package before giving it to Henry. He also lied about having to do so, for not wanting to "lose his job". Dave also seems weak and dumb. Gallery Dave tasering Henry.jpg|Dave tasering Henry Dave gets knocked out by Henry.jpg|Dave gets knocked out by Henry Dave lying on the ground.jpg|Dave lying on the ground klopak.jpg|Dave explaining another security guard how he lost his job. 3H41iBI.png|Dave Looks at Henry Stickmin.(and the Guard Davespartner.png|The guard|link=Villians Lol.png|Dave Going Away After the Escaping the Prison introduction with a Prison Guard Escaping the prison 2.png|Dave Returns in The Henry Stickmin Collection. * Dave also seem weak and dumb. Trivia *If Dave didn't lie about checking Henry's package, they would probably check it again and find tools inside it, so Henry would never escape the prison, and next games, like Stealing the Diamond, or Infiltrating the Airship wouldn't exist. *Just like Ted McAdams, he was a police officer in Escaping the Prison and later security guard in Stealing the Diamond. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Police Category:Stealing the Diamond Characters Category:Escaping the Prison Characters Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Black guard hat Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:White Shoes Category:Grey Shoes Category:The Badass Ending Category:The Lame Ending Category:The Sneaky Ending